Love Now or Never?
by lutteur
Summary: was titled'love now or forever more' sequal to 'friends fover or forever more'romy...something tragic happens to the guild & remy&rogue are called back to new orleans, good & bad things happen but will they be able to make it through the bad together?
1. off to a good start

She looked at her watch, 6:30pm. She was busy with meetings all day that she wasn't able to get much of her written work completed. But now here she is doing what was left of her paper work. She sighed as she put the last folder away. She walked back behind her desk and collapsed in it.

Relaxed for only a little while she got up and put on her black trench coat, not the most sophisticated look but it helped keep her warm. She grabbed her now empty shoulder bag and walked out of her office locking it behind her.

She looked at her secretary and smiled. "Ahm taken off now,yah miahght as well tah."

"Thank you Ms.Darkholme."

Rogue smirked. "Onleh mah clients call meh that,please call meh Rogue. Good niahght Nancy."

"You too, Rogue."

Rogue went to the elevator and down to the parkade where she had her Jaguar parked. She sped out and toward her apartment.

Rogue lived in a two bedroom penthouse. From the door to the right was a large kitchen and dinning room then to her left was a large living room, in the corner of the living room was a spiral staircase that led up to a loft and the two bedrooms.

All of the rooms in her penthouse was fully furnished, with some kind of entertainment system, the kitchen only had a flat screen tv, andthe dinning room only had a stereo but other than those two rooms every room had a high-tech system.

She didn't pay for everything by herself although she could, buteverything was split between her and her roommate, friend, partner or lover however you wanted to see it.

Rogue began working as a divorce lawyer, while Remy was the owner of a very successful club downtown, and slowly his club was becoming international.

Rogue hung up her jacket, took off her shoes and let her hair down. She took off her blazer and untucked her shirt and undid a few buttons. She walked into the kitchen immediately looking for food.

Not finding anything to her liking she walked into the living room turned on the tv and she just lay down. She was nearly asleep when she heard the door open and shut.

"Mon Amour! Remys Home!" he yelled similar to what Fred Flinstone would do. Now instead of Dino coming to greet him he got Fang. The now one year old large Tibetan dog he had rescued. Fang had jumped on him pushing Remy flat against the door.

Rogue laughed, "Fang come here boy, go play upstairs." with that Fang jumped off of Remy and bolted up the stairs as he was commanded to.

Rogue laughed as she wiped off Remys face, with his shirt, she then looked at him then smiled.

"Oh! Chinese food!"

She grabbed the brown bag from his hand and walked to the kitchen. She already had everything out on the table and was scooping some into her plate when Remy walked in behind her. He held her around the waist, and whispered into her ear.

"What, no 'hello' kiss f'r moi?"

Rogue turned around and gave him a peck on the lips then went back to putting food on her plate.

"Chere y' can d' bett'r dan dat."

Rogue smirked as she turned around pushing herself against Remys chest. She pulled his head down with her hand resting on the back of his neck and she kissed him. She had deepened the kiss and Remy soon joined her. After a while, when oxygen was an issue and both their stomachs began to growl did they pull apart.

* * *

a/n ok thats the beginning of the sequal... hope you liked it please review.. no flames please 


	2. tragic phone calls

Looking at the clock on the night stand, he sighed. It was Saturday and he still woke up at the crack of dawn, he could never go back to sleep once he woke up. He then felt the bed shift and he heard a soft sigh. He smiled as he looked to his right, there was Rogue on her side facing him and sleeping like a baby. That was one thing for sure Remy was jealous of Rogue, if a million fire trucks, police cars, and paramedic truckes would surround their whole building, she would only groan in her sleep turn over and become dead to the world.

Remy sighed as he got out of bed, he walked down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, one of the rules they made up together was the first one to wake up makes breakfast. Which luckily for Rogue she never woke up first. It was always Remy in the kitchen in the morning then Rogue in there at supper time.

By the time Remy was done setting up the table, Rogue tiredly walked down the stairs, her hair was pulled back into a quick ponytail, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs raised herarms above her head in a stretch as she yawned loudly.

Remy smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' amour." he spoke to her as he brought out a cup of coffee especially made for her.

Rogue smiled as she accepted the cup, she took a sip. "Morning sugah.:" she replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They both sat down and ate their breakfast together.Once they were done,Rogue started the dishes while Remy had come out with sweat pants a light shirt and Fangs leash.

He walked up behind Rogue and wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a few light kisses on her shoulders.

"Ahm goin' t' take Fang f'r a run, now."

"Okay, oh can yah stop bah the store and get a few things."

"Sure t'ing."

Rogue then named off a few items that they were running low on and Remy then left with Fang. Rogue had turned on the stereo as she worked. She just finished the dishes when the phone rang. She sighed as she walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rogue? 'S Henri."

"Oh hi sugah, what can Ah do foh yah?"

"Is Remy dere?"

"No sugah he-" before Rogue could finish her sentence Remy walked through the door with his hands full of bags and Fang leading the way.

"On second thought here he is." Rogue gave Remy the cordless phone and told him it was Henri. Rogue took the bags into the kitchen.

Remy was now sitting down on the couch, it had been a good forty-five minutes until he hung up the phone with Henri. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. Rogue sat down beside him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and rested her chin on top of her hand.

"Yah okay sugah?"

He took a deep breathe before he responded. "Tante Mattie be in a coma right now."

Ithad takena while until it finally registered into Rogues mind, her eyes widened. "Why? What happened?"

Remy rubbed his hands over his face. "De assassins are at it again. Dey ambushed 'er when she went shoppin' wit Mercy. Mercy was t'rown against a wall an' knocked unconscious. Henri didn't go int' full detail 'cause he don't even know what 'appened, 'e went an' got dem when Mercy paged him 911. But de assassins were long gone by den. De cops tried lookin' f'r dem but got no traces. But dey expecting somet'ing from dem. Like a note tellin' de guild what dey want. But so far not'ing from de assassins." He sighed.

It had been quiet for a while until Remy let out a roar of frustration as he charged a card and threw it above their heads, he leaned back against the couch and sighed. Rogue moved herself onto his lap so she was now straddling him. She took his head in her hands, and forced him to look at her.

"Sugah, yah and Ah both know that if Tante Mattie came in and saw what ya'll just did, she'd have yah bah the ear. Nevah let yoh angah get the best of yah." he met Rogues gaze.

"Ah 'eard dat befo'."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yah bettah've, she told yah that at least once a day when weh were last with them."

He placed his hands on either side of her waist and sighed.

"'m jus' angry dat Ah aint even dere, dat Ah had t' get a stinkin phone call jus' t' 'ear Tante aint doin' well. Dat Ah can't even b' dere wit 'er t' 'elp 'er pull t'rough." he spoke while his accent got thicker in his stressed state. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against Rogues shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sugah, that's what happens when yah move away from home, ya'll nevah know what's gonna happen next."

Rogue leaned in closer to him and beganrubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah t'ink Ah need t' g' fer a drive, t' clear m' mind." Rogue nodded as she stood up. As soon as he stood up she embraced him into a hug.

"Jus' know that Ahm always heah for yah sugah. An beh careful when yah drivin'."

"Ah know, cherie. Ah b' back soon." they let go of one another, and Remy was soon out the door.

As soon as she heard the door close she collapsed onto the couch wrapping her arms around her stomach. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, before she ran to the bathroom.

Remy had taken his bike and drove outside of theperimeter and to a cliff over looking the city. He was leaning forward on his bike for a while.

He let out a scream of bottled up stress, he stood up, took off his trench coat and lay it over his bike. He stepped away from his bike as he started kicking and punching the air. He soon pulled out his bo-staff and started pulling moves with it against a few of the trees surrounding him.

He did that until the night sky had taken over. He was now panting as he leaned on his bo-staff. Once his breath was caught he pulled on his trench coat and drove off.

Rogueknew that Remy would need the day to himself to cooloff and calm down, so instead of waiting and worryingendlessly,she had spent the day making various phone calls. To her office to John and Piotr, who were Remys business partners and making flight arrangements. Since she was on the phone she had ordered some pizza. Soon few lights were turned on and she was asleep in front of the t.v. She was soon awaken by the doorbell. Straightening out her clothes and pulling her hair back she opened the door.

It was onlya neighbor asking if they could borrow a cup of flour.Once they left she took out the pizza from earlier andate a few slices.Shenthen kept it on the table for Remy. She had written on top of the pizza box that she went out to see the x-men and she would be back before midnight.

Rogue had done a few drop-ins at the x-manor althoughshe hadn't recently, but she had a very important reason to see one x-man in particular. Hank. She had talked to him earlier and he was expecting her. They had gone over the mandatory tests, then he did a few extra tests to answer both their questions.

Rogue had gotten home at around ten thirty and still no sign of Remy. She sighed as she put a plate of pizza in the microwave, she taped a note onto the microwave door and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge, so she could throw out the box.

She then went to bed, only to have Fang by her side.

Remy had gotten home later than he wanted to. He stopped to get a coffee, he then just sat there going through everything in his mind. That his family no longer shunned him, but indeed needed him. But he wouldn't have even talked to them if it weren't for Rogue. She had been the one to get him to start talking tohis family again. He remembered that night so vividly.

**(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)**

Rogue and Remy had just recently moved into their new apartment together. It had been two weeks and things were going quite smoothly. That is until the dreadful phone call.

The phone had been ringing off the hook for hours. The caller ID revealing the same long distance number. Remy had turned the t.v up so loud that Fang was sitting on the balcony resting his ears from the noise.

Rogue had gotten home earlier than usual and the first thing she did was run in and turn off the television. She stood in front of him, not looking at all impressed.

"What's dat look f'r?" Remy asked not in any mood to deal with her random mood swings.

"What's this look for! Try getting a phone call from yar landlord while yar in an important business meeting. And do yah know why Ah go that phone call? Because the landlord had gotten millions of complaints about the noise comin' from our place. And do yah know why he had to call **Meh**? Because yah wouldn't answer the god damn phone! So Ah had tah excuse mahself and come home early or else weh would've gotten **evicted**."

"Like dat really matt'rs t' me." but it did, he knew it wasn't fair to Rogue if she had to miss a meeting because of his selfishness. And by the sounds of it, it really **was** an important meeting. But he wouldn't let her know any of this.

"It sure as hell bettah-" but before she finished her sentence the phone began to ring again. Remy stood up and went to look at who it was. The same number that was the reason for the t.v. volume being turned up so loud., he then walked away from the phone.

"God damn it! Is it that hard tah answer the phone!" Rogue yelled at him in annoyance. She picked up the phone, it had been Mercy. They talked for a half hour until Remy pulled the cord from the phone jack.

She put the phone down and scowled at him. He hadn't seen that look in a very long time so it had taken him by surprise, covering the look of surprise on his face hehad glared back at her.

"Wanna tell meh why yah did that?"

"Wanna tell meh why y' b' talkin' t' my family?"

Rogue scoffed at him. "Because yah won't get off yah ass tah talk tah them yarself!"

"What's it matt'r t' y' what happens t' my family? Huh?"

She gave him a blank stare. He was right why did she have to care about what happened between his and his family, it was **his** family, and she wasn't apart of it.

She sighed, as she looked away. "Because Ahm tiahred of havin' tah watch families throw away everything that they have. They have someone theah foh them, tah support them. But instead they throw it away just liahke that. Ah know that Ah don't have any say in yar family.

But honestly, what would yah do if yah grew up with no one? Just on the streets,bah yahslef, with know one tah love yah? Remy Ah thought yah were more appreciative foh what yah have. Guess Ah was wrong." She turned away from him ready to leave the apartment. "Bah the way, the guild misses yah, that they're sorrah foh shunnin' yah and yah welcome home any tiahme. And Mercy had twins both boys." With that she walked out of the apartment.

Remy stood there in awe. She could've just left without telling him, just to spite him. But she told him, his family wanted him back and Mercy had babies...twins!That ment he was an uncle!God was he an ass or what. Immediately he put the phone cord back in and he called them up.

He talked to each one of them for hours. He had just gotten off the phone when Rogue walked back in, really late, she ignored him and went straight upstairs, and he followed her.

She nearly slammed the door in his face but he stopped it with his hand. She was undoing her hair in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame just watching her.

"What do yah want? If its anothah fiahght, yah win, ah forfeit" she spoke as she began to walk passed him. He wrapped his arm around the front of her waist, she looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Ah wanna say t'ank y', t'ank y' f'r knockin' some sense int' meh."

"Ah can knock a lot more intah yah if yah don't lemme go." she spoke with a slight glare.

He sighed. "Wha's wrong now?"

With that he earned a full glare. "Ah lost mah case cause of yah! Ah was too busy getting the information about the meeting that Ah missed it. Ah missed the last hearing so someone else had tah covah foh meh and they lost!"

Remy wrapped her in an embrace. "Ahm sorry mon amour, Ahm sorry dat Ah was too busy being an ass t' t'ink of anyt'ing else."

She sighed as she turned to hug him back. "Ah forgive yah but that don't mean Ah still can't ignore yah."

He chuckled into her hair. "Y' just b' mad b'cause y' gotta share y' income of what y' get from dat client."

It took Rogue a few minutes before answering. "Yeah, so?"

Remy laughed.

"This mean yah gonna visit yar nephews?"

"Only if y' come wit' me."

"If that's what it takes, fahne bah meh."

**(E)(N)(D)( )(F)(L)(A)(S)(H)(B)(A)(C)(K)**

Remy sighed, as he looked down at his watch. He got up, payed then left. It was eleven thirty by the time he got home. He went into the kitchen to see if Rogue had made anything for him to eat. He saw the note on the microwave and put in a minute just like it said in the note. When it was done he pulled out pizza to his surprise.

Once he was done eating he slowly made his way up to their bedroom. He quietly stepped into the room, accustomed to the darkness he moved around with ease and the expertise of a thief. But Rogue had already opened her eyes, living with a thief she made herself accustomed to the quiet sounds only one would strain to hear, that is when she was awake, because she hadn't been sleeping. When Fang jumped off the bed and Remy took his place did she turned toward him.

"When were y' in bed?" he asked her, trying to avoid thinking any more about what was going on back home.

"Around quarter to eleven. Not long."

"What'd you do all day?"

"Arranged a flight f'r yah to go back tomorrow in the afternoon, called Henry telling him what tiahme yar flight was. Called Piotr and John tellin' them yah'd be gone foh a while. And packed a few of yar things, but Ah didn't pack yar clothes." she left out the part about going to see Hank, he didn't need to be any more worried than he already was.

"Y' not comin' wit' meh den?" he spoke as he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Ahm coming, just not the same flight. Ah have to finish one case then Ahll beh there, Ah promise."

"When y' comin' in?"

"A day or two aftah yah. It all depends on the case."

"Can't y' find anyone t' fill in f'r y'?"

"Ah tried, but everyone else is stacked. This is mah last case then Ahm going."

"D'accord."

"Ah love yah."

"Je taime, mon amour."

They soon both let the darkness take over them as they barely slept.

* * *

A/n i'm writing with pinkso i'mhalf blind andhave to squint, so im sorry for any stupid mistakes..please review..also just want to let you know.. there will not be an update any time in march.. that is if i cant get to a computer...i'm going to the philipines cause my dads getting re-married so its going to be hectic out there, so i'm trying to update as much as i can before i leave..PLEASE REVIEW! 

xXxLutteurxXx


End file.
